Infinite History Saga
The Infinite History Saga is a saga exclusive to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. It was released on February 28, 2018 as part of the Extra Pack Set. Plot Tier 1 Time Rift Trouble During the training of Goku and Vegeta to turn Super Saiyan Blue, Fu, disguised as Whis, will use the Blutz waves to turn them into Super Saiyan 4. Mentors Changes *Beerus - Vados shows up during the fight against Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4s. *Goku - Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue during the fight against Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4s, leading to a humorous argument between the two Goku’s arguing on which one is better, and Vegeta getting increasingly annoyed. *Gotenks - After Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan 4, Gotenks convinces them to fuse into Gogeta. *Hercule - Hercule does nothing, only it causes him to faint. *Jaco - Jaco does nothing, but run away, and leaves altogether during the first phase of the battle. *Vegeta - Both Vegetas leave in the middle of the fight, after Bulma reminds one of them that they promised to take Trunks to the amusement park, so only Goku is fought as a Super Saiyan 4. *Whis - After beating Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4s, Vados shows up and challenges the Future Warrior to a fight. Tier 2 During the ten days wait for the Cell Games, Fu will bring the Future Androids 17 and 18 and Android 13 to kill Cell. Correct Path - Android Assault on History Mentor Changes *Android 18 - She leaves during battle as she fights her future self. *Bardock - Bardock and Cell will take a liking to each other, and after defeating the androids, will face in a friendly match. *Broly - After beating the Androids, Broly attacks the Future Warrior and Cell, but is defeated. *Goku - Vegeta and 16 join to attack Goku. *Hercule - Hercule does nothing, but run away, and leaves altogether. *Jaco - Like the first tier, Jaco does nothing, but run away, and leaves altogether. Fu Path - Unwelcome Challenger Thanks to Fu's influence, Cell is defeated, and Goku, in an effort to check what happened, will face the three Androids. After Goku is killed by them, the androids will feel their objective as finally being completed. Mentor Changes * Future Gohan - Despite working with them to defeat Cell, the androids will turn against the Time Patroller and Gohan due to them despising Gohan. After the androids and Cell are defeated, Goku will appear, asking what happened to Cell's energy. There is a touching encounter between Goku and Gohan, stating how proud he is of his son, and the two of them and the Time Patroller will defeat Android 13. This is the only change in where Goku survives, with Fu proclaiming how disappointing he is of this scenario, expecting a father-son match. *Goku - After defeating Cell, 13, 17 and 18 betray and attack Goku. Tier 3 During Vegito's fight with Super Buu, Dabura makes his move, intending on attacking Vegito in revenge for Towa and Mira's death. In response, Fu revives Videl and gives her a massive power boost. Correct Path - Videl Vexation Mentor Changes *Beerus - He leaves during the first phase of battle to take a nap. *Future Gohan - Videl aids Future Gohan in a fight against Dabura. *Gohan and Videl - Gohan leaves during the battle after he angers the Videls. *Hercule - He swears vengeance on Dabura for hurting Videl. *Majin Buu - An angry Majin Buu attacks the Future Warrior for hurting Videl, but is defeated. *Yamcha - Attempts to talk Videl down, but only makes her angrier. Fu Path - Another Savior Has Come Thanks to Videl and the Time Patroller influence, Buu is destroyed, thus erasing the possibility of Majin Buu taking away Beerus pudding or Buu being reborn as Uub. Mentor Changes *Fu - He attempts to fight Vegito, but Chronoa and Elder Kai talk him down. *Gotenks - Vegito thanks them for helping, but muses that he didn't get the chance to really use the power. Gotenks, then, challenges him to a fight, which he accepts. As well, Vegito muses on what to tell Chi-Chi and Bulma with the Supreme Kai of Time suggesting fusing them before the Elder Kai reminds them of the Potara's limit on mortals. Tier 4 Correct Path - Holding on to Hope Mentor Changes *Frieza - Not long into the fight, Frieza will object of fighting Jiren and Tapion, tired of the concept of justice being repeated by everyone in the cosmos. He will react with anger seeing Goku Black, and will go to fight everyone in an attempt to calm himself. However, after being defeated, the game will ignore as this happened, with Goku Black and Zamasu not suffering any damage. *Vegeta - Despite focusing on Jiren and Tapion, Black and Zamasu will feel the need to fuse into Fused Zamasu to stop the Time Patroller. However, after being defeated, the game will ignore as this happened. Fu Path - The Hero Tapion Awakens With the help of Tapion, Goku Black and Jiren are defeated, and Future Zamasu is sealed off inside Tapion's body, thus erasing the possibility of the Future Timeline to be destroyed by Infinite Zamasu. Mentor Changes *Ginyu - Not too long into the fight, Ginyu switches bodies with Goku Black, and bows out of the fight: leaving the Future Warrior, Future Trunks, and Tapion to take on Future Jiren, Future Zamasu, and Goku Black in Ginyu’s body. *Turles - After hearing about Zamasu's immortality, Turles decides to betray the Time Patroller to join Goku Black and Zamasu, and give them the fruit of the tree of might. However, after being defeated, the game will ignore this as if it never happened. *Android 16 - After being defeated, Zamasu will rise again thanks to his immortality, and Android 16 will help stop him. *Hercule - Hercule will hide, leaving the Time Patroller alone to deal with the enemies. Zamasu and Goku Black will ignore him, due to feeling he is not worth the trouble. Tier 5 End of Conton City Mentor Changes *The alternate timeline version of Demigra appears as Dabura’s ally for specific mentors, but certain mentors cause the ally to change into a personal rival for them. These include: Android 18 for Krillin, Android 17 for Android 18, Champa for Beerus, Vegeta for Raditz and Nappa, Cooler for Frieza and vice-versa. *If Fu is the Future Warrior’s partner, then the Future Warrior has to fight Dabura and Demigra all by themselves. The ending cutscene also omits the part where Fu openly defies Dabura, and reflects his spit back at him, turning him to stone. Instead, Dabura is just briefly seen wounded, and Fu says the same dialogue he says after Dabura is turned to stone, without him or Dabura acknowledging each other. Tier 6 Hero of History / Champion for Change After defeating Dabura, you will fight Fu on the correct path. On the Fu path, one of two scenarios will occur, depending on your Mentor. After stopping Dabura and changing sides, Elder Kai attempts to get Fu captured. If your have any other Mentor with them, he calls in Goku to aid in, trying to provoke him to test his power. When the Future Warrior steps in, Goku sets up a proposal - if the Future Warrior wins, he'll leave Fu be, but if Goku wins, he fights Fu. During the fight, Goku will power up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken to fight them, but ultimately loses to the Future Warrior and their Mentor. Fu is disappointed that he couldn't use the energy he had, but departs with the intention of aiding in the creation of Good Futures. If you have Goku as your Mentor, he'll do the same thing, but it will be you vs. Goku instead. Partway through the battle, Fu will be amazed at the Future Warrior's power and imbues them with his excess power, prompting Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue in response. If the player is able to bring down Goku's HP to a certain amount in a certain amount of time, Goku will go one further and access Ultra Instinct. The Future Warrior will still come out on top, despite the power differences, impressing Fu. He departs with the intent on creating Good Futures. Battles Featured *Future Warrior and Mentor vs. Fu, Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) *Future Warrior and Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) *Future Warrior and Goku vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Future Warrior vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) *Future Warrior and Gotenks vs. Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Future Warrior vs. Vados *Future Warrior, Mentor, and Cell vs. Android 17, Android 18, and Android 13 *Future Warrior, and Cell vs. Broly *Future Warrior and Mentor vs. Videl and Dabura *Future Warrior and Mentor vs. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed), and Dabura *Future Warrior and Mentor vs. Future Jiren, Future Zamasu, and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Future Warrior, Ginyu, Trunks, and Tapion vs. Future Jiren, Future Zamasu, and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Trivia *Chronoa displays a rare moment of losing her patience when Frieza insists he fight Goku Black and Zamasu all by himself. She sarcastically tells him to fight them all and have fun. *The villain mentors still retain their villain personality, but are toned down, and their dialogue is altered, so they are portrayed as having their own selfish reasons to help out. *Dragon Ball Fusions gives Goku Black the Body Change Block ability, which prevents him from being affected by Ginyu's body change, although Ginyu succeeds in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:What-if sagas